A Return, A Song
by HotXbun
Summary: Violetta fan fiction. Sequel to my other two Violetta one shots. After two long years, Tomas finally returns home! Can him and Violetta work things out this time?
1. Chapter 1 A Return, A Song

HotXbun: Here It is! My final post for my three year anniversary extravaganza!

And finally...after two long years...I am posting 'A Return, A Song!'

This story is set right before Season 3, but Violetta didn't get back with Leon.

There will be 'A Song Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta.

Chapter 1 A Return, A Song **[A Return Extra: See how I incorporated the name of the story into the chapter name?]**

Violetta's POV **[A Return Extra: This is the first time the story's in Violetta's POV.]**

I sadly walked to the place where Tomas and I first met.

Today was the three year anniversary of the day we met. And the two year anniversary of the day he left.

He still wasn't back.

It was raining so I was wearing a light pink, long sleeved raincoat with hot pink hearts on it and light pink rain boots.

My hair was tied into a bun so it wouldn't get wet.

I took out the bracelet Tomas gave me and started crying.

"It's been three years Tomas", I pointed out. "You never came back. But I've been waiting for you."

With that...I was about to throw the bracelet...when I tripped and fell.

But I didn't feel the ground. Someone had caught me.

I looked up...and was shocked at who it was.

"T...Tomas?" **[A Return Extra: (mouth hangs open).]**

True as day...Tomas was the one who caught me. Again.

He lift me up onto my feet and I got a better look at him.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved rain coat, royal blue jeans and black rain boots.

"You know...you really need to stop tripping in the rain."

With that...I started crying before I tackled Tomas into a hug.

"I missed you so much", I revealed.

"I missed you too", Tomas stated.

With that I broke the hug and smiled at him.

"Come on", he said before he grabbed my hand. "Let's get you out of here."

Five Minutes Later

Tomas and I walked into my living room.

I took of my raincoat and boots to reveal a a white, sleeveless, button up top with rose pink butterflies on it; a rose pink, knee length skirt and light brown, wedged heeled ankle boots.

Tomas took off his coat and boots to reveal a black, sleeveless shirt.

"You go sleeveless now", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Tomas replied. "And I wear beanies. Trying to be more 'edgy.'"

"Why", I asked.

"I made friends with some rockers", Tomas revealed. "Took on some of their rocker ways."

"Are they good friends", I asked.

"They're great", Tomas replied. "The best friends I've ever had."

With that I smiled at Tomas.

Then...Olga walked into the room.

Olga was wearing a black, long sleeved top; a royal blue, ankle length, pleaded skirt; black high heels and a royal blue apron.

Her hair was loose and in curls with her bangs pinned back. **[A Return Extra: This is the same outfit Olga was wearing when she was first shown in my other Violetta story 'Romeo and Juliet.]**

She looked at Tomas in shock.

"Tomas", she said in shock. "You're back!"

"Yes I am", Tomas said.

"Well", Olga started. "Welcome back! I'll go make some treats for you."

With that Olga left and Tomas and I sat down on the couch.

"So", I started. "How was Spain?"

"It was great", Tomas replied. "But I missed you."

With that I looked down sadly.

Then suddenly...Tomas hugged me.

"I am so sorry Violetta", he apologized. "I was a jerk for leaving you for so long."

With that Tomas broke the hug and looked at me.

"But I'm back now. So I was wonder if...you wanted to give 'us' another chance?"

I looked at Tomas in shock.

Then...I slowly nodded.

Tomas smiled before hugging me again.

Let's hope things go well this time.

HotXbun: Tomas's back! Yay!

Challenge: Tell me if you think things will work out for Tomas and Violetta this time around.

My Answer: I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2 A Date, A Song

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Remember in the last chapter when I said the story is set before Season 3? Well, that was a mistake. The story is set AFTER Season 3.

Also, sorry I kept on calling the extras 'A Return Extras.' They're supposed to be called 'A Song Extras.'

Anyway, we'll get to see a date in this chapter!

audreyradio: If you're not aloud to review then you shouldn't. I don't mind.

PS: Please read the author's note at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Pokémon or Girl Meets World. But I do own Follow Your Heart, another fan fiction of mine which is actually based on Violetta.

Chapter 2 The Date **[A Song Extra: This chapter shares the same name with Chapter 83 of Follow Your Heart.]**

Violetta's POV

The Next Night

I was in my room getting dressed.

After three years, Tomas and I were finally going on a date!

I was wearing a cream, knee length dress with baby pink flowers and sheer, long sleeves over sheer, cream tights under cream high heels

My hair was tied into a bun and I was wearing a baby pink flower headband.

I was wearing cream eyeshadow; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

My nails were painted cream.

I walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

I walked up to the front door and answered it.

Tomas was standing there wearing a white shirt; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

"Wow", he said. "You look wow." **[A Song Extra: That's a line from Girl Meets World.]**

This comment made me blush.

"Thanks", I said.

With that Tomas held out his arm.

"Shall we", he asked causing me to giggle.

"We shall", I replied before I hooked my arm with his

I walked out of the house and closed the door.

"So", I started. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise", Tomas replied. "Can you turn around?"

With that I did as told.

And then...I was blindfolded.

"Did you just blindfold me", I asked.

"Yep", Tomas replied.

Then...I felt Tomas pick me up bridal style!

This made me squeal.

"Let's go."

Ten Minutes Later

I felt Tomas put me down.

"Okay", he said. "You can take off the blindfold now."

With that I took off my blindfold...and gasped.

In front of me was...a horse drawn carriage! **[A Song Extra: (does spit take) A Horse Drawn carriage?!]**

I put my hand in front of my mouth in shock.

"Do you like it", Tomas asked.

"How could I not", I asked. "Thank you so much Tomas."

One Hour Later

Tomas was walking me home.

"Thank you for tonight Tomas", I said. "I had a great time."

Suddenly, Tomas stopped.

I looked up...and smiled.

We were at our tree.

"Our tree", I said lovingly.

"The place where we first met", Tomas pointed out.

"The place where we were reunited", I added.

"And now", Tomas started. "It's the place where I ask you to be my girlfriend." **[A Song Extra: Oh my word! Yes!]**

This made me look at Tomas in shock.

"So", he started. "What do you say Violetta. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't find the words...so I just nodded instead. **[A Song Extra: Yes!]**

Tomas smiled before hugging me.

I have waited three years for this moment.

It was worth the wait.

HotXbun: (crying) The feels! The feels!

Challenge: Tell me if you liked the date.

My Answer: I loved it!

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that I holding an 'awards show' I call 'The 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!' Nominees just came out today! A Return, A Song is nominated for Favorite Story! Tomas has been nominated for Favorite Male Character while Violetta has been nominated for Favorite Female Character. Violetta and Tomas have been nominated for Favorite Couple. And Chapter 1 has been nominated for Favorite Chapter!

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for! Go ahead and vote!


	3. Chapter 3 A Valentines Day, A Song

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a whole month since I last updated! If I'm being honest...I just haven't been in the mood to post anything. But now I'm back!

It's going to be Valentine's Day in this chapter!

ILoveEverthing6: Yay indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 A Valentine's Day, A Song

Violetta's POV

One Month Later

I was in my room getting ready for a party.

The studio was holding a Valentine's Day party. And even though I was no longer a student there, they still invited me.

I was both excited and nervous for the party. You see, the only people who know that Tomas and I are dating are my family and Francesca and Cami. Everybody else will be finding out tonight.

I was wearing a white, long sleeved top; white jeans with red roses on them; red combat boots; a red, long sleeved leather jacket; a thick gold chain around my neck with a red, rose shaped pattern and red, wrist length, fingerless, leather gloves.

My hair was straight and loose.

I was wearing red eyeshadow; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

My nails were painted white with red roses on them.

I went downstairs and saw my family.

Olga squealed before hugging me.

"You look beautiful darling", she stated.

"Thank you Olga", I thanked.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I opened the front door and saw Tomas.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; red combat boots; red, wrist length, fingerless, leather gloves; a red, long sleeved leather jacket and a red beanie.

"We're wearing similar outfits", I pointed out. "I love it!"

Tomas chuckled before kissing my cheek.

"Well", he started. "I love you. You ready to go?"

Ten Minutes Later

Tomas and I were outside the studio.

Tomas turned his head...and gasped when he saw something.

A memorial for...Antonio.

"He died last year of old age", I revealed.

"I heard", Tomas revealed. "I wanted to come over and pay my respects, but I didn't have enough money for plane tickets, or a place to stay."

"It's okay", I stated as I took Tomas' hand. "He would understand that."

"I just wish I got to say goodbye", Tomas revealed.

"We all do", I stated. "We were away on a tour when we found out the news."

"I heard that too", Tomas revealed. "You guys had to cancel the tour right?"

"Yeah."

"Tomas."

Tomas and I turned around to see who had said that.

It was...Francesca.

She was wearing white, sleeveless, knee length skater dress with red kiss marks on it, red flats; a thin, red chain around her neck with a red kiss mark shaped pendant and a red, thick bangle on her wrist.

Her hair (that was now shoulder length) was straight and loose and she was wearing a white bow with red kiss marks on it on the side of her head.

She was wearing white eyeshadow white red eyeshadow at the top; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted white with red kiss marks on it.

She ran up to Tomas and hugged him.

"Tomas", she said happily. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Francesca", Tomas stated before breaking the hug. "You look great!"

"So do you."

Five Minutes Later

Francesca, Tomas and I walked into the studio.

"I'm going to get my boyfriend", Francesca revealed. "Be right back!"

With that Francesca left.

And then...somebody I didn't want to see us...saw us.

It was...Leon.

For three years he's been trying to win me back, but I keep telling him that I'm waiting for Tomas.

He walked up to Tomas angrily.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"I came back for Violetta", Tomas revealed.

"To bad she's never gonna get back with you." **[A Song Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

"And why is that", Tomas asked.

"Because you do nothing but hurt her!"

"That's not true", I stated. "Yes he hurt me, but he also makes me really happy. So please Leon, just leave me and Tomas alone."

With that Leon stormed out.

"Are you okay", Tomas asked.

"Yeah."

One Hour Later

Leon's POV **[A Song Extra: This is the first time the story's in Leon's POV]**

I was racing on a motor cross track.

Motor cross is something I took up after Violetta and I broke up. It helps me clear my head.

When I was done I walked up to a tent.

By the tent was the mechanic for the motor cross team I was on. Lara.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved, long legged jump suit that was buttoned up and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a black bandana around her forehead.

"Hey", she greeted. "What you doing here so late?"

"I needed to clear my head", I revealed. "Something happened?"

"Wanna talk about it", Lara asked. "I know an ice cream place that stays open late."

One Hour Later

That's how Lara and I ended up at the ice cream place.

I had just finished telling her what had happened.

"Yikes", Lara said. "Talk about a bummer way to spend Valentine's Day. Good thing we're eating ice cream."

I chuckled at this.

"You've got that right."

"Sorry you had to deal with this on Valentine's Day", Lara apologized. "Though if I'm being honest, I don't actually care about Valentine's Day."

"Really", I asked in shock. "How come?"

"girls just use it as an excuse for their boyfriends to get them gifts", Lara stated.

And thing...she seemed to have come up with an idea.

"What are you thinking about", I asked.

"I had an idea", Lara revealed. "How about we throw an anti Valentine's Day party?"

"An anti Valentine's Day party", I asked.

"Yeah", Lara replied. "We do the opposite of a regular Valentine's Day party."

With that I thought for a moment.

Then...I nodded.

"Let's do it."

HotXbun: This is getting interesting.

Sorry there were only two 'A Song Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you prefer Valentine's Day or anti Valentine's Day.

My Answer: If you've read my stories, then you'll know that I'm a romantic, and I love Valentine's Day! But I'm not against anti Valentine's Day either.

Remember that A Return, A Song has been nominated for Favourite Story at the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards (yes, I'm still doing that). Tomas has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Violetta has been nominated for Favourite Female Character. Violetta and Tomas have been nominated for Favorite Couple. Chapter 1 has been nominated Favourite Rival Chapter and Leon has been nominated for Favourite Rival.

If you think any of these have the right to win their respectice categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a vote in a review on the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


	4. Chapter 4 An Anti Valentines Day, A Song

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over NINE MONTHS since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

Welcome to the final day of my four year anniversary extravaganza! I can't believe that it's already been four years since I first posted a story. I want to thank everyone that has supported me so far. Thank you so much!

This chapter is going to show Lara and Leon's anti Valentines Day party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Set it All Free, A Thousand Miles or Rewrite the Stars.

Chapter 4 Anti Valentines Day

The Next Day

Leon's POV

Lara and I were at the Restoband.

"Okay", the former started. "So first things first. We need guests. Know any friends that are single?"

"Not really", I replied.

"Okay then", Lara said. "Then on to plan b!"

"Which is", I asked.

"A free to come party", Lara revealed.

"And that means", I asked.

"That anyone can come if they want to", Lara replied in annoyance.

"Okay", I said. "But how do we get people to come?"

"Like this", Lara replied before she walked onto the stage.

Music started playing, and she sang 'Set it All Free' from Sing.

When the song ended, everybody cheered!

"If you want more of that then come to the race track this Saturday for an anti Valentine's Day party", Lara said before walking off the stage and up to me. "That's how."

One Week Later

I rode into the race track where Lara was setting things up for the party.

I was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

Lara was wearing a white, sleeveless top; black jeans; black, knee length boots and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a black scarf around her forehead.

"Look at that", I said. "We're wearing similar outfits."

"Huh", Lara said as she looked at her outfit. "Moving on. What do you think?"

"Everything looks amazing", I replied. "You did a great job Lara."

"Thanks", Lara said. "And just in time. It looks like our guests have arrived."

With that I turned around, and Lara was right. People were beginning to walk arrive.

And to my surprise, some of those people were...my friends?!

"Are those your friends", Lara asked. "Did you tell them about the party?"

"Absolutely not", I replied before walking up to Andre, who was one of the people who had arrived.

"Hey León", he greeted.

"Andre, what are you doing here", I asked.

"I was in the Restoband last week when Lara said she was having a party here", Andre replied. "So I went and told the rest of our friends."

"Andre", I said in annoyance. "This is an anti Valentines Day party."

"Oh", Andre said. "I may have forgotten to mention that part."

With that I shook my head in annoyance.

Then...I saw two people I did not want to see.

Violetta and Tomas.

I ran up to Lara before they could see me.

"Guess who's here", I said before I gestured in their direction.

"So that's your ex-girlfriend", Lara said.

"And her current boyfriend", I revealed.

"Yikes", Lara said. "You wanna bail?"

With that I looked at Violetta and Tomas...and got an idea.

"No", I replied. "I want to show her what she's missing."

"I can help you out with that", Lara replied before whispering something in my ear.

"That's genius", I stated. "Let's do it!"

With that Lara ran onto a stage and pick up a mic.

"Hey there everybody", she greeted. "Welcome to my party!"

Everybody cheered at this.

"To kick things off, my boyfriend and I are going to sing a song", Lara revealed. "Give it up for León Vargas!"

When Lara said this, I smirked before looking at Violetta and Tomas, who looked at Lara in shock before looking at me.

I smirked before walking up to Lara.

We sat down at a keyboard...and sang A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

I then grabbed Lara's hand and walked up to Violetta and Tomas.

"Hey Leon", Violetta greeted.

"Violetta", I said. "Tomas. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lara. Lara, this is Violetta and Tomas."

"It's very nice to meet you", Violetta stated as she shook Lara's hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Lara stated.

"You guys were great up there", Tomas stated. "Mind if we take a crack at it?"

"Go ahead", I replied.

With that Violetta and Tomas walked onto the stage and started singing Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman.

And I knew...that the plan hadn't worked.

"You wanna get out of here", Lara asked.

"But it's your party", I pointed out.

"It's okay", Lara stated. "We can go to that ice cream place again if you want."

One Hour Later

We went to the ice cream place again.

"Well that was a total bust", I stated. "I guess Violetta really has moved on. Who am I kidding? She moved on years ago. I'm just the dumb guy who waited for years hoping that she would change her mind and eventually take me back."

"This is why I don't date", Lara revealed. "Too much drama."

"I think I'm always going to call off dating", I revealed.

"Or you can finally start giving other girls a chance", Lara suggested.

"I guess you're right", I stated. "Thanks for helping me through this Lara."

"If you ever need to vent about romance problems, you know who to call."

HotXbun: This is why you shouldn't try to make people jealous.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 A Birthday Gift, A Song

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO MONTHS since I last updated!

Something big is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta. Disney does.

Chapter 5 A Birthday Gift, A Song

Violetta's POV

One Week Later

I woke up to someone kissing my forehead.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad.

"Good morning my love", he greeted as I sat up. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks dad", I greeted.

"I can't believe it", My dad said. "You're twenty years old now! It seems like just yesterday you were just a little girl."

"Dad", I whined.

"Hey", my dad started. "When you have kids you'll understand!"

"Got it", I said.

"Now come on", my dad said as he got off my bed. "Olga is making you birthday breakfast."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked into the dining room.

"Happy birthday my little girl", Olga greeted before giving me a bone crushing hug! "I can't believe that you're now twenty years old! Where did the time go?"

"Olga", I choked out. "Can't breathe."

"Oh", Olga says before letting go of me. "Sorry."

"It's okay", I stated.

"Now sit down", Olga commanded. "I have made all your favourite breakfast foods."

With that I did as told.

"So what are your plans for today", Ramalo asked.

"Tomas is taking me out tonight."

That Night

I was in my room getting ready.

I was wearing a purple, knee length, sleeveless, layered dress; hot pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and Tomas' bracelet.

My hair was straight and loose and I was wearing a hot pink Alice band.

I was wearing hot pink eyeshadow with purple eyeshadow on top of it; black mascara, hot pink blush and hot pink lipgloss.

My nails were painted purple.

"Violetta", Olga called out. "Tomas is here!"

"Coming", I called out.

With that I walked downstairs and saw Tomas.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and a silver dog tag necklace.

His guitar was also strapped to his back.

"Hey Tomas", I greeted before kissing said person's cheek.

"Hey Violetta", Tomas greeted. "Happy birthday."

Ten Minutes Later

Tomas was leading me somewhere while he covered my eyes.

"Are we there yet", I asked.

"Almost", Tomas revealed before stopping and removing his hands from my eyes. "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

With that I opened my eyes...and smiled.

We were at our tree.

"Our tree", I said happily.

"That's right", Tomas said.

With that we walked up to the tree.

"I want to play you a song", he revealed before taking his guitar off his back. "Is that okay?"

"Of course", I replied.

With that Tomas played 'A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri.

And when he was done...he took out a ring box...and got down on one knee.

"Violetta, I've waited years to be with you. I'm not waiting to do this. Will you marry me?"

When Tomas said this, I looked at him in shock.

Then...I smiled as happy tears filled my eyes.

"Yes."

HotXbun: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Challenge: Tell me what you want at the wedding.

My Answer: I have ideas, but I want to see what you guys think first.


	6. Chapter 6 An Engagement Party, A Song

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been TWO WEEKS since I last updated! I was very busy with something else.

We're going to get and engagement party in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta. Disney does.

Chapter 6 An Engagement Party, A Song

Violetta's POV

The Next Night

I was in my room getting ready.

My friends were throwing Tomas and I an engagement party at The Resto Band.

I was wearing a dark purple, sleeveless, glittery top with a skirt like bottom; black jeans; black, knee length, high heeled boots; Tomas' bracelet and my engagement ring. My heart flutters every time I say that.

My hair was straight and loose.

I was wearing dark purple, glittery eyeshadow; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipgloss.

My nails were painted dark, glittery purple.

"Vilu", I heard Olga call out. "Tomas is here!"

"Coming", I called out.

With that I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, where I saw Tomas.

He was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants and black loafers.

"Why hello there fiancé of mine", he greeted before kissing my cheek. "You look beautiful as always."

"And you look quite handsome fiancé of mine", I stated.

Then...Olga squealed.

"This is so exciting", she stated. "Our little girl is getting married!"

"I'm not sure if I'm happy about this", my dad stated.

"Dad", I scolded.

"But you gave me your permission to ask Violetta to marry me", Tomas pointed out.

"And now I regret it", my dad stated.

"Don't be a Debby downer now Mr Herman", Olga demanded.

"Anyway", I said changing the subject. "Tomas and I better get going."

One Hour Later

Tomas and I were in the Resto band with all our friends.

"A toast to Tomas and Violetta", Francesca said as she raised her glass.

"A toast to Tomas and Violetta", everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"I'm so happy for you guys", Cami stated.

"You know what this calls for", Maxi asked. "A song! Violetta. Tomas. You guys should sing!"

"That's a great idea", Cami agreed. "Sing a song!"

"What do you say", I asked Tomas.

"I'd be honoured my love", Tomas replied.

With that Tomas and I walked onto the stage and sang 'All or Nothing.'

Lara's POV

I had just arrived at the race track, and when I got there...I was surprised to see someone on the track.

Said person rode up to me and took his helmet off...revealing himself to be Leon.

"Leon", I asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Then...Leon said something that took me by surprise.

"Violetta and Tomas are getting married."

When Leon said this, I looked at him in shock.

"W...what", I asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure", Leon replied. "Andre told me about it."

"Oh man", I said. "That's rough buddy."

"Rough is an understatement", Leon stated before throwing down his helmet.

"Careful", I scolded before picking it up. "These are expensive you know."

"Sorry", Leon apologised.

"How about instead of damaging this expensive helmet, I take you out for ice cream instead?"

"You keep doing that and I don't think it's working", Leon stated.

"Dude", I started. "It's ice cream."

"Fair point."

One Hour Later

Leon and I were at the ice cream place.

"This is the third time now that we've been in here because my heart was broken", Leon pointed out.

"Yeah", I agreed. "They lied! Ice cream does not fix broken hearts!"

"I'm pretty sure ice cream parlours did that just to sell more."

And then, Leon and I bursted out laughing.

"Feeling better", I asked.

"A little bit", Leon replied. "Thanks for doing this for me Lara. I know that it mustn't be fun having to deal with my whining all the time."

"No", I agreed. "It isn't, but that's what friends do for each other."

HotXbun: Poor Leon.

Challenge: Tell me if you want Leon to get his happy ending as well.

My Answer: I want Leon to get his happy ending as well!


End file.
